


Freddie's song

by Karina



Series: The Master poetryfic [2]
Category: The Master (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karina/pseuds/Karina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddie's song to The Master (Lancaster Dodd).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freddie's song

All my life I’ve been running away or fighting  
Wanting something and needing something  
Searching for something missing  
Searching for some kind of loving  
Until I saw you smiling  
Telling stories and joking

Can’t get you out my mind  
Can’t resist the pull  
Can’t resist falling

Need someone to tame me  
Someone who can handle me  
Someone to belong to  
Need you badly

Only you could drink that brew in ecstasy  
A father, a master, a friend, a lover, I see  
Never felt this way anywhere I’ve been  
I want you to all myself can’t you see?  
On a slow boat to China, you sang to me  
These feelings just can’t be left at sea

Can’t stop needing you  
Can’t control myself  
Can’t resist you

Need someone to love me  
Someone who can accept me  
Someone to look up to  
Need you badly

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, the night before I wrote these 'The Master' fics, I had a slashy dream of two main characters but I don't remember the dream in detail. So I thought that I should at least try to write something.


End file.
